


A House Is NOt Just A Place To Live, It's A Home - Fic

by Dracothelizard



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Deliberate Bad Fanfic, Greg House being sad, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House has bought a house but will Wilson move in with him????</p>
            </blockquote>





	A House Is NOt Just A Place To Live, It's A Home - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A House Is Not Just a Place to Live, It's a Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319146) by Anonymous. 



> LOOK AT THE ART U GUISE IT IS SO GOOD!!!!!!!

_House_

_House_

_House_

_Oh, you are made of stone_

_But you are not alone-_

_-ly house!_

_\- Rick, the People's Poet_

 

 

Greg House had just bought himself a new house. But it was not ANY house, no! It was a BLUE house. It was blue on the outside, and blue on the inside, and it was blue like the feelings that lived inside him.

Greg was blue because he loved his BFF, Wilson. James Wilson was the love of his life, he was really smart and clever and sexy and wore really nice ties although Greg always insulted him so James wouldn't realise how Greg really felt about him because Greg was worried James wouldn't love him back.

But today he had bought a new house and that for him was the start of a new life. A life where the doctor would be BRAVE and CONFESS HIS FEELINGS to his BFF James Wilson! And if James rejected him then Greg would move to another city and another house and work for another hospital until his heart had healed which it never would because he loved James too much and he would be heartbroken forever if Wilson didn't love him back.

Greg had been alone for so long but now with his big new house he didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted to be with James.

"James" he said as he walked into Wilson's office.

"What is it House? I am busy working on cancer stuff" Wilson replied.

"James I bought a house."

"That's nice. Do you want me to help you move or something?"

"No thank you you would probably just get a hernia or something and then whine at me forever." House replied and then wished he hadn't but he couldn't help being mean!

Wilson sighed. "Whatever House."

"But you can definitely visit." House said. "As much as you like. You can visit all the time. Actually I think its best if you move in with me." There he had said it! He had spoken his feelings to Wilson!

Wilson looked at him. "House are you joking again?"

"No" House said feeling nervous.

"Did you ask me to move in with you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

House stared into James' beautiful blue eyes. He was lost in them. "Because I love you." He gasped. Oh no he shouldn't have said that! Now James would think he was definitely joking and he already didn't think House was telling the truth about wanting him to move in!

James stared at him.

...

...

...

"Are you serious?" James asked.

"Like a heart attack." Greg replied, hoping James would love him back and move in with him.

"............................................I love you too." James said.

He stood up and walked over to Greg and they kissed.

"Wow." said House. "So you should move in with me. Right now."

"Good plan." Wilson said.

Wilson moved into House's big blue house and then House no longer felt blue. He felt really happy and he smiled all the time. Wilson felt happy too. They both smiled all the time.

House being happy weirded Cuddy out a bit but she was happy her two favourite doctors were so happy together.

And whenever anyone passet their house they could see it was a happy house. Because it was no longer just a house.

It was a home.

Of love.

(and also really hawt sex!)


End file.
